Harry Potter and Friends
by decode
Summary: Harry Potter and Ginny, Hermione and Ron all hook up and it is loads of adult fun
1. Chap1

It was dreary summers day at number four privet drive. In fact, as the rain poured in a steady stream not even Harry, who was staring longingly out the window, would dare venture outside. Every summer (when not at Wizarding School) Harry was forced to spend at the Dursleys. Ever since he could remember he disliked the Dursley's house. But with no other choice he was now content to stare out the rain scattered window in hope for some sign of life.  
  
Hoping for the day to end he closed his eyes and wished he was back at school with all his friends. He had plenty of letters to remind himself of them. Ron, Hermione and Hagrid had written him dozens of letters so far but with only 2 weeks remaining until he returned to Hogwarts Harry was growing anxious to see them again. He hoped he would get to stay at the Burrow this summer, as Ron's last letter suggested but that dreaming was slowly fading away like cloud covered sun.  
  
Hedwig was currently outside sending a letter to Ron and would be back soon. In fact that was part of the reason why Harry was looking out the window in the first place. Although unsure on whether he would be able to see Hedwig approaching or not Harry was unsure but he was keeping his eyes fixated on the grey sky. Just as a bolt of lighting in the distance caused Harry to close his eyes in half shock and half fear of the loud crack which pursued the thunder something appeared like a black speck in the dull sky. Harry didn't need to look twice, he wrenched open the window letting in a dusk of cold, wet air as well as a Tawny Brown soggy owl and a slightly sluggish grey one which under further examination appeared to be a very wet and very dirty Hedwig.  
  
Harry bolted out of his room the washroom and grabbed a hair dryer and a towl. He quickly ran back to his room, plugged it in and started to dry off both owls at once. After a considerably slow drying process he closed the window not wanting the brown owl to fly off into the cold after he removed a soggy, slightly limp envelope attached to his leg. Harry removed the packages from the brown owls leg as he did the same with Hedwig. They both flew up to Hedwig's cage and took a drink of water and some food.  
  
Harry unsealed the tiny envelope which came with the brown owl and appeared to be from Hermione. The realatively dry paper read in small scrawl 'hey Harry you almost ready to go back. I bet you are. Anyways 6th year will be even better than last because there is no OWLs or any other test you need to worry about. I have already got a few NEWT practice test me, you and Ron can do in our spare time. But anyways bye for now love, Hermione'  
  
Harry folded the letter and placed it under an already fairly large stack of letters from previous weeks. He proceeded open the letter Hedwig brought back. It was from Ron 'Harry thanks for the letter. I am having such a miserable time here I can't practice Quiddich at all up here it has be lightening here for the past 2 weeks. Mum won't let us play outside she says it is too dangerous but me and Ginny snuck out a few times when they were sleeping. You know have to keep up the for this season.  
  
But the whole reason a wrote back so soon is that I got my owl results and I passed. with 6 OWLS not to shabby. Anyways I can now use MAGIC outside Hogwarts. So I have been working all summer on this invisibility charm and I'm going to use it TONIGHT for real. I am going to fly over tonight so get your things ready and I'm bringing you back to the burrow!!! It is going to be great we can practice our flying and Ginny has been talking madly about how great it would be if you came up So REMEMBER BE READY TONIGHT I may be a little late cause I still want to make sure it is totally dark out when mum and dad are asleep before I go. SEE YOU SOON!!' RON  
  
'WOW', Harry though to himself. Tonight he would be leaving and wouldn't have to see this place again for another ten months. He pulled open his doors bounced downstairs to the broom closet and one by one brought his magic belongings up to his trunk in his room. Soon he was all packed he pulled out his invisibility cloak and shrunk his trunk. He too had got 6 OWLS on his exams so Harry was glad him and Ron would need to compete over that.  
  
Harry resumed to stare out the window but this time the day didn't seem so dreary afterall. 


	2. Chap2

Dusk passed into nightfall and nightfall passed into pitch and it wasn't until the morning left a pinkish hue on the horizon was it when Harry was startled by a rather loud RAP on his bedroom window. Head wrenched from in his hand he yanked opened the window and saw a floating broomstick fall to the floor with a thump as well as a distinct sound of two large feet hitting the ground. Harry was about to utter 'hi' to what was obviously Ron when another broom got thrown through the window and two more distinct "feet like" sounds hit the floor although remotely softer.  
  
"Hello" Harry remarked in a quizzical sort of way but he already knew what was coming. Two distinct started to appear before his eyes like water washing away the invisible paint covering them. Pretty soon a totally visible Ginny and Ron Weasley were visible in front of him. 'Hey mate' Ron cryed exuberantly, "Good to see ya" Ron added. "Yeah" Harry said a little speechless at how Ron and Ginny traveled even though he knew what was coming, as he did the same thing last year (with a little help from the most reputable Auror ever, Mad Eye Moody) however he was also a little shocked at how shocked at how pretty Ginny was. She was a little taller but still shorter than he was and she very nice shoulder length hair tied up in a ponytail as well as a very curved and developed body. Hey said "hey" but was still oogling Ginny. Ron was oblivious but Ginny went slightly pink. Not wanting embarrass himself anymore or give himself away to Ron, Harry dragged his gaze away from Ginny and onto his now featherlite and wallet size trunk on his bedside table. "All ready then I see" said Ron in a mutter of sly approval to Harry's new ability to magic freely as ever now as well. "Yeah" Harry replied, " You want to head to burrow right now then?" Harry added. Ron nodded and motioned to the window. "Oh Wait" Ron exclaimed stopping midstep and turning back towards Harry. "What is it?" Harry replied, "Well it is just that you don't know the way and you can't just FOLLOW us back to the burrow as well will be invisible." Ron explained. " I know" Harry said. " Two of us could ride one broom hidden under the invisibility cloak and the other could just use the invisibility spell to get back normally." Harry pointed to the cloack lying at the foot of his bed. "Good idea" Ginny said talking for the first time. "yeah, it really is" Ron said looking slightly surprised. "Well how about you and Ginny go under the cloak and I'll use the spell since Ginny is smaller and she really souldn't be using the spell anyways seeing as she has yet to get her OWLs." Ron offered.  
  
"Fine by me" Harry said, so him and Ginny got on the broom and Ron proceeded to throw the cloak over them. Within a minute with Harry's trunk and the extra broom packed up they were on their way. "You ready to go then" Ron call randomly from the now bright sky." "Yup" Harry and Ginny chimed in.  
  
So they set off towards the burrow at top speed on the firebolt. Ginny was flying as she knew the way and as they were on the firebolt they were sure they were beating out Ron, even if there were two people on one broom. Harry had never ridden two per broom before but it was unusually cramped especially being under the invisibility cloak. Harry was forced to put both arms around Ginny's waist in order to prevent himself from falling off and that also meant that he was unusually close as Harry front chest was pressed against her back. At times Harry couldn't help but smell her hair. It smelt of cherries very fitting for her bright red hair. At one point he thought Ginny looked back and saw him sniffing her hair during the trip but it must have a coincidence because she simply looked back ahead telling him that they were almost at the burrow and they were starting to descend.  
  
Once they hit the ground Harry felt slightly disoriented but as he pulled off the cloak he stared around he saw no sign of Ron. Ginny seemed to be looking as well but couldn't seem to find him either. "Well we might as well go inside the house and have some breakfast knowing how slow Ron can be it might be a while." Ginny said with a smile. After 4 pieces of toast and a 3 egg omelet and a hearty conversation in which Ginny caught him up with the International Quiddich league. Ron finally stumbled in. "You will never guess what happened?" he said "What is it, you alright?" Harry answered. "yeah I am fine but the poor git who I near ran into isn't" Ron replied. "I was on my way back and almost back here when a some bloke skydiving or so he says ran right into the back of my broom. Anyways it is fancy I know a bit a of apparition because if I didn't I would have been licked. I come back to the ground and as the guy is explaining what happened to the plesse man I run off with my broom and barely make it back here" Ron squelched finally collapsing into the chair next to Harry.  
  
"I think that I will go for a nap" Harry said getting up. "I'll show you to where you can sleep" Ginny said getting up from the table frowning at Ron obviously for not having the manners to show Harry himself. So staggering up the steps Harry followed Ginny not wanting to know what could happen next to either Ron or him but just happy that he was finally out of the Dursley's house. 


	3. Chap3

The stairs wound their way up four flights of very narrow stairs before coming to an abrupt halt on the upper step Harry almost fell backwards. "You'll be..umm staying in Percy's room.." Harry frowned "it'll be alright just don't touch anything like the picture and trophies and stuff on the walls or mum will have a fit, she hasn't gone in there since.well you know." Ginny trailed off.  
  
"It'll be fine" Harry said with a Grimace, really not planning to spend that much time in the room anyways except sleeping. "Anyways, thanks" Harry said and opened the door and plopped on the tiny bed.  
  
He didn't know how long he had been asleep for but he could still see the sun through the window. He pulled himself outta bed and his legs felt like long heavy poles. And he really needed to take piss. So knowing Ron's house well as any he trudged up one floor to and he was about to push open the door when he caught a glance of Ginny's face in the bathroom mirror's reflection. She had a towel around her waist but her breast were exposed. She was absolutely beautiful as her hair gently brushed above her shoulders wet from her obvious shower and her B cup breasts were very perky and so seemingly soft. Harry wanted to stare at her bare chest for ages but he knew that if he hung around he would be discovered so slowly he subdued the urge to go the washroom and rushed as quietly as possible downstairs where he use the basement water closet to do his business.  
  
As dinner time eventually came around he was greeted by Mr. Weasley having met Mrs. Weasley shorly earlier the afternoon. Harry realized how quiet it was around the house. Ron had explained that both Fred and George were constantly at the shop and they now rented a place in London. Bill and Charlie were both back to their old jobs being that the ORDER disbanded after the ministry took control of new situation. And Percy was also living in London, although as Ron pointed out, as far away from Fred and George as possible. Percy still works for the ministry but now as an unspeakable. "Fred and George still send him sweets and tokens from their shop but I think it is more to upset him then as a greeting." Either way Ron explained that the house was empty all summer and that despite the occasional visit from Fred and George that house was virtually empty.  
  
After being fed Mrs. Weasly suggested that him, Ron and Ginny go out to the local muggle town to get some ice cream. Harry never usually treated to ice cream jumped on the idea, being the weather was unusually fair today. He ran upstairs and grabbed his wallet and clambered back down the stairs were Ginny and Ron were both waiting to leave.  
  
Some how both Ron and Ginny had both managed to change and still be waiting for him in a matter of minutes. Harry didn't worry himself to much but satisfied himself at staring at Ginny again who was wearing a pair of jeans and a tight cream coloured tank top which showed off her breasts he saw earlier. She must have noticed his gaze because she turned slightly pink again. Ron must have noticed something this time because he asked Ginny what's wrong she replied by saying "oh nothing just a little hot in here" Ron frowned but said nothing. "Ready to go then" Harry said and they made their way down the quiet street but there was noise coming from the town. Some sort of festival was happening as the entered the town it seemed to Harry that it was summer festival for the who town. Ron, Ginny and himself grabbed some ice cream and sat on the curb and watched the dancing. After about an hour of on and off talking and watching with mild interest both they all settled themselves on going to the park to play on the swings. The darkness was already deep upon them by now but they were safe in here, with the festival and all.  
  
After a while of swinging a group of four or five guys approached all of whom looked about the same age as Harry and Ron. A couple walked over and as soon as Harry saw them he knew that they were looking for trouble. Harry started to reach into his robe for his wand just as one of them grabbed Ginny and Harry distinctly heard one of the guys saying that they would "Like to have a LITTLE FUN with her", Ginny shrieked and within a second both Harry and Ron had their wands out and yelled Impedimenta two of the attacker fell face first into the sand around the swings the other two were still holding Ginny looking horrified at what just happened. They stumbled for a second and ran off into the darkening park. Harry ran over to Ginny who lay on the ground in a state of shock while Ron ran after the other two attackers.  
  
"Ginny! Are you alright" Harry said loudly. "Oh Harry, yes thank you" but just as the words left her mouth she started to cry and grabbed onto Harry's shoulder. Harry put his arm around her and hoisted her into a sitting position. "It's ok now Ginny, It is all over" Harry repeated to her. A few minutes later Ron returned, "I jinxed them pretty.don't worry" he said seeing the look on Harry's face "I modified their memory" Ron continued. Anyways I don't think they'll be talking anytime soon anyways.  
  
So after a wave of his wand on the two other lying flat in the sand they set off back towards the burrow. When Mrs. Weasley heard what happened she flung her arms around Ginny and started crying and then thanks Harry and Ron so much they had to pry themselves away from her just to go to bed.  
  
Harry lay in bed as he heard a quiet knock on his door. He opened it to find Ginny standing there in her pyjama's eyes still puffy from the tear which were undoubetly there moment before. "I just wanted to say thanks again before I went to bed, I don't want to think what could have happened you and Ron weren't there or what could have happened." Ginny trailed off there. "Anyways just wanted to say thanks and goodnight" she continued. "Goodnight Ginny and don't worry about it". Harry said consolingly. "Night Harry" Ginny said as she leant over and very slowly lent over and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Night" said Harry as he too daringly leant forwards and pecked Ginny softly on the cheek. Ginny turned the darkest shade of red imaginable which was visible in the semi-darkness of the hallway. Harry turned to go back into his room when he felt a soft pinch on his butt. He turned around to see Ginny smile slyly. "Night Harry, sleep tight" she whispered. With a rush of blood to the head and the weight of a day of flying and dueling muggles Harry's eyes shut and would remain that way until the following morning as soon as his head hit the pillow in that particularly neat room. 


End file.
